Fairy of My Heart
by VizeerLord
Summary: The Night Potter spent in the Forest, as a First Year, looking for the bleeding Unicorn... Something Found him, before the Shade did. What 'Magic' can you do, when you no longer need a wand? more fusion than crossover,
1. chapter 0, Past is Prolog

Fairy of my Heart

Prolog

121

31/7/90

A rip in the night sky tore itself into being. From this hole in reality, motes of pale fire rained down on the forest below.

Now one would think that a hole in the night sky would be noticed, but tonight the few people that were close enough to see it, were drinking toasts to a now ten year old boy, and not watching the night sky. Those who were looking in the correct direction, were either too far away or missing the 'lenses' or 'filter' on reality to see what was in front of their eyes.

Over a hundred 'spots' of ghost flame fell on the forest in Northern Scotland, and only three people noticed. One was 'watching' through his dreams, he caught their Fear, as they ran from what ever drove them to crawl through a rip in the night sky. One was the Rune-caster that had opened the Gate, hearing their cries and was moved to risk it all to help those that could not help themselves. The third was her Daughter.

That was the night, the witch died, as her focus she used to open the rift, cracked, shattered, and killed her. It is why her daughter sees things no one else can, and can hear them. Oh, Daddy can see a beastie or two, but not the flying ghost lights Mommy saved that night.

121

30/04/92

Creeping through the night, Harry holding the Lantern, while Draco held the leash of the Boar Hound. It was approaching midnight, as the sounds of the insects had fallen away, and the only thing moving tonight seemed to be the students.

Harry stumbled, dropping the lantern, causing it to snuff itself.

As the darkness swept into swallow the lads, Harry noticed a trio of ghostly orbs swirling about over something to his right. Drawing his wand, he snapped the stick, a nervous tick he had developed… "**Lumos."** the tip of his wand bloomed into a minor star, illuminating the Forest in all directions for about twenty feet.

There at the edge of his pool of light, something glinted back at him. A Unicorn sprawled across the ground, it's hair all but glowing in the pale light from the Wand. What really got Potter's attention was the Blood pooling under the beast's neck.

Seeing the Gasping beast, Draco spooked, and ran from the clearing, Fang trotting at his heels.

Having spent more than a night in the Medical Wing, and being the paranoid child he was, he had picked up the wand motions and incations for the three simple healing spells. Kneeling by the gasping beast, Harry swiped his wand over the bite-mark. "First we must clean the Wound. **Perpurgo**." The dirt and debris were wiped from the wound. "**Episkey."** "That should close the wound, but it looks to be leaving a scar." He ran his off hand over the head of the beast. He felt a drain on his magic, a simple sucking as like someone trying to draw his power from the core out his palm. Not really knowing how to stop it, he allowed it to pour into the wounded animal, picturing it healing and living.

While he was distracted with the Unicorn, the three 'lights' swarmed him, before piercing his back, and burrowing under his heart. They pulsed three three times, before fading into the background of his aura and magic.

While he was tending to the Unicorn, a shade, darker than Black, rared up to attack him, only to be driven off by a beast as golden as the Unicorn was white. Soon Hagrid arrived with the rest of the night's patrol.

The rest as they say, is history.


	2. Chapter 1, Death of Holly

Fairy of my Heart

Ch 1

121

06/11/94

Garrick was inspecting the wands of the chosen few for a contest of Skill, Knowledge, and Power.

The Female's wand… "Rosewood, 9 ½ inches. Inflexible. Containing…" pink sparks, raised his eyebrows, "Veela hair." a flick of his wrist, and a bouquet of flowers, which he then handed both to the witch.

Diggory was next, "Ash, 12 ½ inches, sturdy, with a unicorn mane core. The bloody beast almost gored me, when I collected that sample." He conjured a glass goblet, which he set on the table beside him. He returned the wand.

Krum stepped up, and offered his wand like a soldier offering his sword for inspection. "Gregorovitch creation, Hornbeam, 10 and 1⁄4 inches, unbending. Dragon heartstring…" Garrick held to his ear as he ran a finger along the shaft… "Ironbelly if I am not mistaken." He filled the goblet with a red wine, before returning the wand to Krum.

He was sipping the wine when Potter offered up his wand. The condition of the wand in the boy's hand caused him to spit his mouthful of wine all over the boy. The wood was clean, in great shape, and polished to a high glossy shine. But to his Crafting senses, it was screaming bloody murder. "What in Merlin's name did you do that wand!?" He dropped the glass goblet, wine and all, as he snagged the wand from the boy's hand. The goblet shattered on the stone. "This was supposed to be Holly with a Phoenix feather… but what did you do?"

"Sir?" Harry asked cocking his head to the side.

"The Core is burned out, the Wood shattered, and glazed inside out! How are you…" he reached out, and grabbed Harry's arm… "Where did you encounter a …" His eyes grew even larger, before he spun to face the Headmaster. "I told you that that wand was a poor fit for the Lad. But no, You said he Had to have the Twin of His wand. Made me bend the rules; to Force the wand onto the Lad. and Now his Wand is all but DEAD!"

Everybody in the room froze, as all eyes locked onto Albus. "What do you mean Dead? He was just using it."

"That is how strong the Lad is. He could use a stick off the ground, to cast his spells if he thought it would work." Garrick turned to look at the boy, "Minnerva. Tomorrow, She will bring the boy to my shop. You may ask the Bird if it wants to offer another feather for his wand. I will need to see the feather offered, to use it. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to get drunk, and mourn the passing of this wand." the Wand maker swept from the room, taking Potter's wand with him.

121

On his way back to the Dorms that night, Harry was cornered by Malfoy, Nott, and Pucey. "Oy Potter, I hear Olivander took your Wand. Does that mean you are unarmed?"

"Just Curious, Malfoy. Where are the Troll Twins?" Harry looked about.

"This is a wizard issue, and while they are useful, they are not really wizards. They are just a bit above your friend Longbuttom."

Harry snorted, "Maybe. Until Neville gets his own wand, we will never know."

"No," drawled Nott, "You will never find out. Tonight you die." He peered over the side of the stairs. "Too bad you fell to your death…"

A pulse thudded behind Harry's heart, Harry fell to his knees, clutching his chest.

"What is this?" Pucey scoffed, "We have not done anything, and the Golden Boy in giving in already?"

"No," Draco glared at the Gryffindork, "This is something…" before he could finish, the entire stairway was filled with a black, cold 'fog'. For three beats of the human heart, all sight, sound, arcane senses were blocked, before the 'fog' faded away leaving Potter kneeling in the center of the stairwell, while Malfoy slumped three feet away, Pucey had a hole in his chest, and Nott…

Nott was gone.

Harry staggered to his feet, and looked over the edge of the stairs, looking for anyone to help, only to see…

Nott laying, broken, at the bottom of the stairs.

Harry grabbed the closest wand (Draco's) and drawing in his happiest memory… "**Expecto Patronum"**

As the silvery Hart burst from the wand, "Madam Pomfrey, students down on the Stairway between third and fourth floors. One has fallen. GO!" the golden deer bolted. He then turned to the task of keeping the blood in the Fifth Year student, there was not much he could do about Nott.

"Mr Potter!" the panicked voice of His Head of House sounded above him, as he held his tie pressed to the small wound in the older boys chest. "Just what happened here?"

"Malfoy and his posse decided to make my life difficult, and stopped me on my way back to the Tower. Three with wands against me without." He shrugged while not letting up on the compress. "Then everything goes black, and when I can see again, I sent for Poppy, and then tried to stop the bleeding."

"Sent for Poppy?"

"Used Draco's wand to send a patronus, she should be here shortly."

"I am here, Potter." the cold tones of the Medi-witch crashed over him in a wave of relief. As she passed, her wand waved over Malfoy, "Just knocked out." her wand flickered over the Fifth year, "a stab wound, and shock. Just keep pressure on it until I get back." she hurried down the stairs, McGonagall on her heels.

121

Twenty minutes later, Potter downed the calming potion, more for the Nurse and Headmistress than for his benefit.

"From the top, Mr. Potter, please." the calming potion affecting the headmistress' tone.

"After dinner, I was heading back to my dorm, when these three stoogies decided to rough me up. Nott said something about me falling to my death." Harry sat on 'his' bed, in the medical wing, as Poppy worked her craft on the wizards in green. He swallowed, before continuing. "I felt something in my chest, and collapsed to my knees. Then the stairway went dark, a black fog, I think. When I could see again, Draco was down, Pucey was bleeding, and Nott was gone. Grabbing Draco's wand, I sent a Patronus to poppy, and used my tie to stem the blood. That is when you found me."

The doors to the wing swung open as Snape led the Headmaster inside. "See? I told you Potter had caused my students trouble. I want him expelled!"

McGonagall was on her feet, her eyes flashing, as her rage fought the potion crashing through her veins. "On what charges!"

"Attacking my students!" hissed snape.

"Okay. Do that, and I will not only have your three expelled, but their wands snapped, their magic bound, and up on charges of attemped murder." the Headmistress moved her rook from blocking the queen… to check Snape's King. "Although how you will prove that Potter attacked and harmed three wizards with their wands drawn, when his is no longer even in the Castle…"

"What do you mean, 'no longer in the Castle'?"

"Ollivander took it." Albus sighed. "In the Morning, Minerva is taking the boy to get a new wand.

"Why did I not know this?" demanded Snape.

"Because you were too busy yelling at a bunch of 'Dunderheads'." the monotone drew every adult eye to Potter, who looked surprised to have spoken the words. "I think someone spiked my potion." he held up the potion vial.

Snape snatched it, sniffed it, and held it up to the light. "Calming potion, with I would say three drops of babbling brew and a single drop of Veritaserum." He glared at the lad, "What did you do to Malfoy and the others?"

"Called for Poppy, and tried to stop the bleeding." Harry locked eyes with the potion master. He felt a bit of pressure behind his forehead, before remembering the attack on the stairs. His heart thumped again, but that was it.

"Huh. Looks like I will be needing to have a talk with misters Malfoy, Nott, and Pucey. In the morning." Snape handed the vial to Albus and left.

McGonagall snorted. "To bed, Mister Potter. We have an early morning tomorrow."

Harry stumbled out of the wing, heading to the tower.

121

Ron was pacing the common room, looking to pick a fight with Potter. The 'Golden Boy' was not in the Tower when the gluttonous ginger galloped into the dorms. Knowing his former best mate would have to pass through the common room, and being Friday night, most of the House was awake and puttering about. A few knew the signs that Ron was looking for a fight, but as his usual fighting target, Herminoe, was sitting at the reading tables, they were waiting to see Potter take him down.

When the Portal hole finally opened for Potter to stumble into the common room, Ron pounched. "And where have you been?!" he spoke loudly, drawing every eye in the room, first to him, then to his target. He knew Potter disliked the attention…

"Oh, hey Ron." Harry slurred as he trudged toward the stairs, heading to his room. "Just getting back from the hospital wing." his eyes were glazed from his exhaustion and the potion he had downed. "Malfoy, Pucey, ans tried to kill me on my way here. Without my wand, they had me dead to rights." he scratched his chest, over his Heart. "Something weird, even by my standards, happened. Malfoy was knocked out, Pucey was stabbed in the chest, and Nott fell from the fourth floor stairs, after threatening to do the same to me. I called for Pomfry, and tried to save Pucey." he yeoned, as the room sucked in their breath, "Snape tried to have me expelled...again, but when he learned that even three to one, with their wands and me unarmed, his students were beaten, and he could not even accuse me of casting a spell as my wand no longer even in the Castle."

"Ah Harry?" Granger had moved to stand by her friend as he stumbled towards the stairs. "Two things; where is your wand? And why are you telling everybody this?"

"Ollivander took it. It seems that I burned out the core. Pissed the old wand-maker off really." his blurry eyes blinked as his head swiveled drunkenly towards his roommate, "Neville, you should join me in the morning. McGonagall is taking me to get a new one, you should as well." he swayed a bit, "As to why I telling you everything, my calming potion was spiked with babbling brew and Veritaserum. Professor Kitty ordered me to bed, and for once, I agree."

Neville sprang to his side, as the lordling had reached the foot of the stairs, and together, the lads climbed the stairs into the night.

Ron frowned, Potter faced three snakes, wandless, and not only survived, but won. Just what was Potter?

121

Morning came too early, but somehow both boys were awake, showered, and dressed by seven,


	3. Chapter 2, Raise of the Scion

Fairy of My Heart

Ch 2

Isdh

121

The Pub of the Leaky Cauldron was open 24/7, and was the Primary Hub for the Floo system in London. Not an hour went by, that someone was not stepping in or out of the Green bloom of flame, so went his Hearth burped a verdant blossom of blaze at seven o'three on a Saturday, it did not raise an eyebrow on the Bald Barkeep. The Black ball that it spit out, tumbling across the floor, and crashing under the table was.

A second bloom, and a hefty lad stumbled from the fires, and as he stepped to the left, a third bloom gave form of Minnirva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. The Lad at her side looked about, "Ah, Harry?"

The form under the table, coughed, before answering. "This is why I asked to go first." the Boy crawled out from under the table, and spread his arms as the Teacher swished her wand first herself, then the slighter lad, and finally the stouter. "The only form of Magical Travel I have truly mastered is the broom. The Bus I can manage, but the Floo and Portkey through me around like a quaffle."

"Really, Mr. Potter." the stern witch sighed, "I think you are blowing it out of proportion."

"Ask Mum Weasley." The Skinny lad smiled at the teacher, "Are you not due for your Monthly Visit with her anyhow?"

The Matron sighed, "It is not Monthly. But they have been quiet this term, It might be a good idea to make sure she is up to date on their antics." The Deputy Headmistress, with a nod to the Barman, turned and led the lads out the 'backdoor'.

As the Gateway shifted and spiraled open, the slender lad grinned, "I never get tired of that. I wonder how hard it would be to learn how to make a 'wall' like that?"

"It is a third class enchantment." McGonagall smiled at the green-eyed wizard, "Had you taken Runes, you would have learned the basics in your sixth and seventh year."

"So… I just need to cram two years of Runes under my Belt before June then." Harry nodded. "Gives me a reason to drop Divination. Old Bat has predicted my death six times in the last eight weeks, and while each and every one was possible, if the situation was taken to the extreme, I do not need the negative vibes… or the contact high."

Neville choked on his laughter, as the Headmistress just frowned. At the foot of the steps of the Wand Shop, Longbottom tugged at his tie, "Ah, Professor? I do not have any money." He looked between the shop, and the bank, "Would you mind us stopping in at the Bank, to pick up a few gold…"

Noticing that the Wand Shop was not open yet, and the rumors that Ollivander was planning on getting pisssed the night before, she nodded.

As they mounted the stepps to the bank, Harry felt something thrum in his chest.

No one but the guards noticed his eyes briefly glow…

121

Deep in the lower levels of the Bank, in the Offices of the Bloodline Keepers, a device crafted of Gold and Silver began to chime.

121

Neville led the way to the counter, 'manned' by a goblin in a suit nicer than any Vernon ever owned, a pair of wire-bound specs perched on its beaky nose. "Greetings Teller. May the Gold ever Flow." He made a weird salute wave.

"Greetings Wizard, May your coffers Flood." The creature sneered at the Scion of Longbottom, as it returned the wave. "How can you be serviced?"

"I wish to pull...50 galleons from my trust vault." Neville passed over a small gold key.

The Goblin, holding the key in it's claws, peered at the Lad through 'his' glasses. He grunted, before scratching a note on his ledger, and counting out 50 golden coins. He then pressed the Key to the Ledger, before passing both the key and the coins to the stocky stripling. It all went into the pouch from Neville's pocket.

Neville stepped to the side, as Harry stepped forward.

"Greeting Teller." Harry bobbed his head, but never breaking eye contact. "I apologize, but I do not know the proper way to greet you."

The Goblin sat back on it's stool. "At least you are trying. With us Tellers, invoking a blessing on coin or profit will do. With the guards, not on post, blood of enemies and glory is best. With the Account Managers, a mixture of the three will see you rise in services offered."

"So, something like… May Profit rain upon you…" Harry stumbled over the greeting, as the Goblin's grin turned more toothy.

"Exactly. No doubt your History teacher has told you of the Goblin riots." the lad nodded, "These days, we fight with coin and Profit, rather than sword and axe. Hold your head high, and bleed your enemies dry." He leaned forward, "How may you be serviced?"

"I would like to withdraw… 100 gold from my Vault…" before his eyes widened, and he turned to look at the Matron behind him. "My Key!"

"Mister Potter?" the Scottish Witch frowned at the lad.

"Mum Weasley used it to get my things this year."

"Am I hearing this right?" The Goblin leaned forward, "You let your key out of your control?"

"Yes sir." the green eyes were down cast.

"Name." the goblin snarled.

"Potter. Harry James." the lad answered back, meekly.

A scratching on the ledger brought all eyes to the Goblin, "Huh. it seems you have a meeting with your manager. This way." the Ledger was closed, and a heavy brass plaque reading 'Next Teller Window' thumped on the desk.

Neville grabbed Harry under the arm, and drug him to the back of the Bank. "Never keep an Account Manager waiting. They can and will charge you for it. Now, I know that we are not the closest of friends, but I can tell you need advice here. The only one who might know more about this is Malfoy, but odds are they see paying the higher fees as a privilege of Class. Declare to the Teller that McGonagall and I are your advisors." He Pushed Harry forward.

"I need my Advisors with me."

"They will face the same judgement as you." the Teller grunted.

121

The Office they were led to, was hewn from the living stone under London. Two walls were covered in an intricately woven tapestry, of a red vine swirling about, weaving a winding path from the base of one corner, around the turn at the far wall, and across the majority of the second. Every six inches a gold leaf would detail a name with two dates. From leaf a green vine would coil and weave about, with baby blue flowers. The flowers also held names and dates.

One wall was covered with weapons; axes, swords, maces, and daggers. Just before the wall was a desk, carved of heavy english black oak, inlaid with gold. Behind the desk sat the biggest goblin Harry had ever seen. He was half again the size of the teller, wearing an even nicer suit.

"Master Barchoke." The teller goblin nodded to the bald goblin. "Master Potter… or so he says."

The Account Manager grunted. The teller bowed his head and scurried out.

Once the door closed, and locked, the goblin leered at Potter. "Milord, So nice of you to finally answer our summons."

"I never got any summons." Harry frowned, "Only mail I get is from Hogwarts, or what is carried by my Owl."

"We will see. First, your Key."

"I do not have it." Harry felt his spine stiffen.

"Did you give it to someone?"

"Yes and No." Harry glanced at Neville, before looking the Account Manager in the eye. "I was staying at a friends this summer, and his Mother… requested my key so she could get my things for school. I have trouble saying 'No' to certain … females. With everything that happened this summer… I just forgot to reclaim my Key."

"Saying 'No' is important. Especially to … certain females." the goblin leered at the lad, "Lord Charlus and James had trouble with two witches, themselves." a sheet of black vellum and a black feather were pushed towards the Lad. "First things first; sign at the bottom of the sheet. The silver line. Full name as you know it."

"Careful Harry. That is a blood-quill. It writes in your blood. This is a Bloodline test. I had to do one when I turned eleven. Why you never did one before now..."

"Muggle-raised, never told anything by anyone." Harry smiled at his roommate, as he took up the quill, and scratched out his name; Harry James Potter, on the silver line.

Pain bloomed across his left hand. It was delayed, but his name, just as he wrote it on the line, scratched itself into the tender flesh of the back of his hand. As quick as it was to form, it healed, leaving only a dull ache in it's wake. As he dropped the quill, the Goblin grabbed it and dropped it into a clear stone cube, that rippled like water, before sealing the quill away.

The black on the vellum faded from the bottom, inching to the topas it began to leave a family tree in it's wake. Under the silver line, a group of runes trailed along the edge of the sheet.

"Hem, Yes. You are indeed the Heir of Potter." The goblin pulled a wooden box from a drawer, and set it on the desk. "Please take the first ring, and put it on your right ring finger." the box opened, to show five rings. Each bigger and more fancy than the one before it.

As Harry did as bid, his eyes glowed in the dim office, and this time everyone but the boy noticed. The plain gold ring flared twice, than flickered, as the third ring traded places with the first.

"You have moved from scion, to Heir…" the Goblin started to say, before he was interrupted by the ring flickering again as it was replaced by the fifth and largest ring, a flash of black light covered the skinny lad. "...to all the way up to full Lord." The leer tured to a sneer, "That makes things both easier, and harder. I do not need to reissue you a key, but now all of House Potter Accounts are active."

"How?" the two humans asked.

"Something happened to cause him to be declared of Age…" the Goblin glared at the sheet, "three weeks ago."

"The Goblet of Fire!" hissed Neville.

"What?" the Goblin frowned at the larger lad.

"The Goblet of Fire." Ground out McGonagall. "The old fool put a 'Age Line' around the Artifact that chose the champions of the three schools. When Mister Potter…"

"Lord Potter." the Goblin grunted.

"Lord Potter was Named, of a fourth school no less, the old fool and the two ministery idiots declared that he had to compete, that the Contract had been filled." the Witch hissed. "It was declared that the Tournament was for those 'Of Age' only."

The Goblin snorted, "And because of the stupidity of Wizards, an Heir becomes a Lord, and my easing into the Account goes up in smoke." His beady eyes peered at the small lord, "Your Orders, Milord?"

Harry looked at Neville…

"I would advise; pulling the coin you need for now, Locking down the Accounts, and a full Accounting." Neville sighed, "Also ask that the Keys be recalled, rather then cancelled. It will cause those holding your keys to not know that the keys are no good, incase they are helping themselves to your money or artifacts."

"Sir?" Harry turned back to Barchoke.

"It is so Ordered." the ledger was turned to the lad, a talon tapped a line. "Sign here." Harry signed. "How much did you want?"

"One hundred gold." Harry swallowed, "Could I get half that in Pounds, please."

"Done. Expect my owl. You can collect your money at the first teller." the Human's nodded at the dismissal, and left, not even uttering the honorifics.

Back in the main lobby, Harry collected a leather(dragon hide) pouch and a leather bill fold from a teller that had no line, and they stumbled out into the sun-lit alley. Finally noticing that Olivander's was open, they climbed the steps into the shop. At the ringing of the bell, the Craftmaster staggered from the back, pulling on a clay flask.

"Oh, good. We can get this nightmare behind us… and what is this?" the blue eyes locked onto Neville, "Elm and Unicorn tail. Not yours…" the eyes squinted, "But your Father's. Bought back in August of '68. Why are you wielding it?"

"Me Gran." Neville drew the well worn, well polished wand from his robes. "She is of the belief that if I use his wand, I can channel his greatness."

"I will be sending her a message." Garrick grumbled, "And who told you to come in?"

Neville turned to look at Harry.

"Sir, you were angry about what happened my wand, a wand that worked for me… what would you think of a wand that did not work for a wizard… a wizard, that could have been my wand's true Master." Harry spoke softly.

Garrick snapped his fingers, causing the coiled tape measure to strike at the hefty lad like a cobra. It quickly measured the arm, the wrist, the space between nostrils… and more. "You have been using that wand for what… thirty-eight months now, correct?" Neville nodded shyly, before drawing himself up. "Describe how it feels to cast… Lumos."

"It burns… so good...so pure… it almost hurts to … nox." Neville whispered, his fingers clutching at his Father's wand. Garrick tucked a spruce blank under the lad's hand and grunted as the dowel twisted in his hand.

"Relax. You're right Potter, had he came in before you, the wand you …" Garrick breathed deep, held it… and exhaled. "It would have chosen him. But three years of forcing his magic through this wand has altered his core like your adventures have changed yours… just not to the same degree." then he smiled a smile of true happiness. "I will have to craft you both, new wands!" he flipped the counter up, and opened the gate. "To the Workshop."

121

AN; Harry holds three fairies. I have some ideas. But in the thought of sharing the story-building my audience, in a review or pm, name a fea/fairy either of Lore, the show Fairy/lost, or of 'Lost Girl. Now you have one week to post.


	4. Chapter 3, Enter the SLUT

Fairy of My Heart

ch 3

Isdh

121

The three schools were sitting down to dinner when the sky-charm on ceiling of the Great Hall darkened. Then one by one, the candles flickered out. Three candles floated over the High Table. These and the fires burning in the harths along the sides of the Hall, were the only light.

But the sky-charm, boiled into a storm. Flickering bolts across the sky, muffled the steps of the approaching magicials. So everyone was startled when the big doors to the Hall were flung open. And like when Moody entered back in September, the sky cast lightning at the two wizards. The two raised there canes, catching the energy bolts before throwing it back into the night sky. The clock bells rang, as the school shuddered.

The night-sky cleared, as the candles rekindled. Standing just inside the doors were Potter and Longbottom. Dressed in midnight blue cloaks over deep Emerald green open robes. Both lads wore a leather vest over a silk shirt, kilts with a familiar pattern, over leather, knee high boots. But drew the eye was the carved canes they were leaning on.

The silence was heavy.

"Ladies. Gents." Potter stepped forward, dropping a bag on the Gryffindor table. "Please put your coin into the pouch, along with any jewelry, grimoires, and your knickers."

A three count of silence… then the redheads of Gryffindor burst out laughing. The Twins stood to clap the boy on the shoulder, their sister scrambled to hug him. The bushy haired witch just stood, tapping her foot at them, as the youngest male redhead just grabbed another drumstick from the pile.

"Good one." twin one said.

"Almost had us there." twin two, as they were priming up for a round of twin pong.

"POTTER!" the potions master roared, "One hundred points and detention with me every night!"

"On what charge, sir." Harry glared at the man.

"You left the grounds, your tasteless prank, and you are out of uniform." the potion master sounded pleased with himself.

The Rubies in the hour glass shifted, but did not move.

"I do not think so." Suddenly McGonagall was behind the Lads. "While his prank was rather tasteless." She swatted the back off his head. "Knickers? Really?" She strode past the group, "The Lads were with me all day. We want to Ollivander's, and hit Milkin's while we waited for him to finish. Over lunch, my cubs bet me that you would use their outing to abuse the system. We also spoke about the rumors that Potter cheated his way into this bloody blood-sport. I called on Griz, and as of five o'clock this evening… Misters Potter and Longbottom are enrolled into a different School."

"South London University of Thaumaturgy." Neville declared to the Hall, with a grin.

"Our Headmaster and his deputy should be here in the morning." Spoke Harry. "Headmaster Dumbledor, we would enjoy partaking in many of the classes you are offering. There are a couple we will be passing on, but all 'core' classes will be covered by next year."

Every eye in the Hall turned to Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Of course, dear boy." the grand wizard smiled, "Please, enjoy the bounty that is Hogwarts."

Harry and Neville bobbed their heads in thanks, before joining their friends in red and gold. Harry had reclaimed the pouch, as he dropped to sit between Hermione and Ginny, Neville on Ginny's other side.

"So. Our knickers?" the female redhead asked.

"If we were robbing this Hall, what else would teenage males be wanting?" Harry grinned at her. Those in hearing range snickered. Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Old man Whiskers probably wants us to continue bunking with you fourth year Gryffs." Harry filled his goblet with water.

"Harry, why are you ragging on Professor Dumbledor?" Hermione frowned.

"The Headmaster is the root of so many of the things that are wrong in my Life." Harry sighed, "As he is not one of my teachers, I will not grant him that title. He is my host, the Chief Warlock, and the Headmaster of _this _School. I will grant him the respect he deserves… when he fills the roles that are his to claim."

"Dumbledor is the greatest Wizard since Merlyn." Ron spoke up, for once, his mouth was empty.

"And yet he has done … nothing." Harry hissed, "Nothing but preen and fluff his feathers."

Ron choked on his next bite of chicken. The twins raised opposing eyebrows, and Hermione and Ginny frowned.

"How many Dead-heads walked or bought their way out of the courts? Why did Black spend twelve years in that hell, without a trail?" Harry glared at his former best Mate. "Now let's talk about the Good Deeds and Intentions done in my name, done for me… done _to me_!"

Ron's face went from pink to white… to reddish purple, matched only by Vernon when Harry had really blown it. "What would you know of his great deeds!" Ron yelled before he stood. "You are nothing compared to him!" he stormed from the hall.

"Wow."

"Ronnikins left…"

"Before clearing the table."

"So…" Ginny rubber her shoulder on Harry, "What wand did you get?"

"Turns out, when you bind an infant's core, you are supposed to leave it open ended. The idea is so the developing core can unravel the binding. Someone bound not only my core as a yearling, but Neville's too. And they tied it off. It was why Neville never showed he was more than a squib, his power never needed to answer the call, with the exceptions where his great uncle tried to kill him. I, on the other hand, was stressed, and my power kept trying to help. So I was rebound, again they tied it off." Harry sipped his water, "Today, my bindings snapped. When testing us for woods… the wand blanks that were found compatible, kept burning. Too much feedback."

Neville took up the story, "Had I gone in on my eleventh birthday, like my parents wanted me to, I would have had an eleven inch holly and phoenix wand. Instead, Gran had me using my Dad's wand, causing my core to backup. The only reason I did not burnout his wand, my core was bound and tied off." he grinned at Harry, "Kind of like how Harry burned out my wand."

"You mean…" Ginny sputtered.

"The wand I was waving these last three years, should have gone to Nev." Harry smiled, "Fumbledor applied pressure to ole Ollivander, and when I showed up before Neville, I was assigned a wand that was not my complete match. I burned the feather out, and glazed the wand from the inside out. When we were selecting our cores, from his collection, my bindings, unraveling due to my taking up my Ring..." the Ring on his right ring finger shimmered into view, before shimmering out again, "snapped like an overpressured bungee cord. The wave/ripple of wild magic caused Nev's to blow too."

"Luckily, his workshop is designed handle random and wild bursts of magic." Neville chuckled. "As of noon today, Harry and I can not wield wands as you know the word." He hefted his cane, setting it on its side just past his Plate. "I give you… my sceptre. Thirty-nine inches of twisted Cherry heartwood, with a core of Unicorn Tail, three strands braided about, devil's snare. The Snare is what caused it to twist. Ollivader called this is the Focus of a Defender of the Green."

Harry brandished his cane. "Blackthorn, forty-two inches, containing a hippogriff primary feather, a thunderbird tailfeather, and three thestral tail hairs, giving me a five core short staff." Harry broke off, looking at his hand. "Bloody hell!" He stood, turning to the high table. "Headmistress McGonagall! It looks like I just won our third bet. If you and Matron Pomfrey would escort me to the fourth year male Griffondor dorms. It seems that my former housemate has hurt himself."

The twins shared a look, before they bolted from the Hall, their sister on their heels.

Harry and Neville waited for the named staff to join them and Hermione, before they exited the Hall.

"Mister Potter," the nurse demand, "just what happened!"

"When we returned from the Alley, this evening, The Headmistress escorted us to our old dorm. Expecting the old man to allow me and my schoolmate to remain in our old dorm, we stored our things before heading down to dinner. Both Neville and I sealled our trucks with locking charms, tied to our House rings. The youngest Mr. Weasley left in the middle of dinner, and just now, my Ring alerted me to someone trying to force the lock. I called on you two, one to make sure the Arse lives… the other to see punishment done." Harry glared at the scottish witch, "If he skates, you lose the cup next year!"

Upon entering the fourth year Dorm, both adults could see what happened. The twins were checking their brother out. One was waving a wand over the boy, the other peering into an eye he had forced open. They both looked to Harry as he stood in the doorway. "Just did you use on your trunk?" one asked.

"Lupin's Lockout Joybuzzer." Harry sneered. "Moony got tired of Wormtail digging through his things."

The twins froze, as did McGonagall. But for different reasons.

"You know who _They_ are?" the twins chorused, as they were suddenly in his face.

"Mister Potter… Lord Potter, do you have any idea how hard I have tried to keep that info from _Them_?"

"No, Headmistress. But I can guess." He grinned at the two troublemakers. "A compromise. From now until christmas break, you two are model students. Percy class model." the twins pouted. "Not only will I tell who, but will introduce you to them." the twins lost their pout, as the Headmistress lost her colour.

"What about our Pools?" the twin on the left asked. Three sets of eyes turned to the Scot.

"E's on everything. No pranks. And you keep it discreet." the witch sighed. She had more than a few galleons tied up in veris pools run by the twins.

"E's in every subject."

"Might have issue with Potions…"

"No Pranks, from us…"

"Or by us..."

"But others might try."

Then they choursed, "That is our best offer."

"Get." they scampered. "Poppy?"

"He will live. It was like an overcharged stinging hex. He will twitch for a few days, but no lasting harm." the nurse stood. "Not even a need to take to the Ward." a flick of her wand and Ron landed on his bed, before the curtains were drawn closed.

Harry watched his former Head of House.

The Scotish Witch inspected the trunks of Potter and Longbottom. Potter's showed signs of someone trying to spell it open, while Longbottom's just sat there. "Has he done this before?"

"Yes, ma'am." Neville answered. "He often treat Potter's truck as his own. Usually just candy or minor coins. We asked him about it in First Year, but he said he had permission."

She looked at Potter, an eyebrow raised.

"Never said he could, but as long as my Cloak and Photo album were not touched…" Harry just shrugged.

"I will need the night." McGonagall sighed. "Ron will face me in the morning. I am thinking of calling Molly in." the adults left the two boys with two curious girls.

"Are you really going to introduce the twins to _them_?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Padfoot will get a kick out of it." Harry dropped onto his bed, resting his cane against the end table. "Moony will earn his gold."

"Why did you chose that name, for our new School, anyway?" Neville had set his cane against his end table, but so he could tend his garden.

"We were in London… South of Fleet street… and I remembered what we call Granger's elf project."

"Spew?" Ginny frowned. "I don't get it."

"Not Spew." Hermione grumped, as she flopped on Harry's bed, beside him. "It is the Society to Promote Elfish Welfare…" her face twisted, as she sat up. "You Arse!" she slugged Harry's shoulder.

"What?" Ginny asked.

Harry chuckled. "South London University of Thaumaturgy." he drew in the air with his finger. 'S.L.U.T' in red flames.

Neville snorted, as Ginny gasped.

121

An; no one has commented on fairy types in Harry's chest...


	5. Chapter 4, Sensation of Scarlet

Fairy of my Heart

Ch 04

Isdh

**an; speech affected 'magic' will be in ****bold. **this includes but not limited to; Floo calls, Sonorous charm, or the like.

121

A weary barn owl winged into the rumpled dining room of the once grand Black Lodge. A hunting lodge when it was 'Proper' to ride horses and chase foxes. Then House Black took it further… riding bi-corns, chasing … something nastier than an English Red Fox.

Of course the Lodge was unplottable, but Sirius had landed Buckbeak in the one spot that allowed him to open spot to unfold the wards, and allow the two of them into the Lodge's grounds. Buckbeak went to the stable, as Sirius opened the floo to allow Moony to find his way in. That was June…

Now five months later, an owl dropped tiredly on the coffee table, panting heavily. The two bachelor wizards just watched the owl, as it regained its breath, and struggled to it's feet. It sipped the coffee in the cup before it, before snagging the sausage end off the plate, before looking to the humans. It extended the scroll on it's leg, allowing the humans to scan it.

Lupin scanned it for trackers, compulsions, and hexes.

Finding nothing, he removed the scroll, and unrolled it.

Headmaster Black, Deputy Headmaster Lupin.

Your Champion has need of you to attend the 'Triwizard Tournament' as the Heads of the School of the Fourth Champion.

Dress code is Silk. Dark colours, please.

The name of our elustres School is the South London University of Thaumaturgy.

I so swear

I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.

H. , Champion.

The werewolf snorted, before passing the not to his school yard chum.

Sirius read it twice, before bolt to the floo. Tossing a pinch of powder into the fire. "Gringotts, Head Accounts Office!"

Three seconds later, a goblin face appeared in the green flames. "**Yes."**

"Lord Black requests a meeting with Accountkeeper Ashrack." Black grinned at the snarling face. "I will need information on the triwizard thing, as my Heir is a chosen Champion. I also have been informed I am the Headmaster of a new school in London."

"**Ashrack will see you in fifteen minutes. Come as you are, so we can handle the issues involved."** the floo slammed shut.

The two wizards exchanged looks. "Did they just side with us?"Lupin asked.

"No…" Black looked back at the Floo, "I think it's more to screw with or screw over Wizards in general." Another pinch, "Gringotts, arrival." he grabbed Lupin's arm, and ducked into the green bloom of flame.

121

Molly had just sent Arther off to work in his shed, Percy had left for the Office an hour earlier, when the Floo in the Family Room bloomed. "**Molly. You there?"**

"Minnerva. Is it the twins?" the house-witch asked from the doorway to the kitchen.

"**No. its Ron. the Twins have been behaving themselves, and Potter just guaranteed their good behavior until the Holidays. Ron on the other hand has learned some bad habits we need to talk about. I would like to handle this before breakfast, if possible."**

"Okay. I'll be right there. Same password?" the matron removed her apron, double checked her wand, and made her way to the floo.

121

An hour later.

Ronald Weasely was not having a good day.

First he was dragged not just from his bed, but from sleep, and a good dream, by his ear.

By his angry Mother.

She led him, by said ear to McGonagall's where he was dropped into a chair.

There was no Breakfast. The only thing they gave him was some nasty Tea. And because he cut his Dinner short, He was hungry. Then that traitor had done something to his(Harry's) trunk, preventing him(Ron) from getting a late night snack…

Which brought Ron full circle.

It was all Potter's fault! Had he just handed Ron the Fame and Fortune that was his due, like the Headmaster said, then all this never would have happened.

Could they hurry up! He was starving here!

**Stupify.**

Everything went black.

121

Both witches had agreed, after hearing the charges against him, that Ron would do better if he was given a cup of tea, laced with babbling brew and calming potion. Minerva brewed the cuppa, while Molly went to drag her errant son to the Head's office.

They then spent an hour in horror was Ronald just babbled everything that crossed his mind, the truth of his relationship with Potter, what he planned to do with the gold he would get from the Potter Estate when his 'Best Mate' Died. Either from the Potter Will, or from the Old Man. then there was the ways Potter should Die… most were in his(Ron's) arms, having arrived just too late to save Potter, but still enough for Potter to will him everything with his dying breath.

There were a few comments about witches in his year, but mostly about status and money they would bring him, or food they would feed him, than anything else.

Looking in horror from her son to the witch that had stunned him, Molly could only open and close her mouth.

"Tippy." McGonagall called, as tartan towel wearing elf appeared at her knee. "Are the Monk's cells available?"

"Not yet Miss Kitty." the elf ducked his head. "Is there need?"

"This...boy." she flicked her off hand at the collapsed redhead. "Normally I would send him home, but I fear for his safety right now. Prepare a cell. Lock him in it. He gets one bowl of mush for breakfast, one bowl of stew or soup, whichever is offered at Dinner."

Molly frowned at the thought she would hurt one of her children, but on second thought… this was a better arrangement… for now. "Thank you Minerva, I will be heading home. I need to talk to Arthur, and think. A couple of days should soften him up. We will be back Wednesday, before breakfast. Good Day." She stepped into the Floo.

Tippy returned to carry the lad away.

McGonagall put on her 'work' face and went down for breakfast… make that tea, her stomach was a touch tender this morning.

121

At the strike of Eleven, two well groomed wizards in silk Robes and Cloaks exited the Floo into the Three Broomsticks.

"Do we have time for a drink?" the wizard in Scarlet Red asked his travel companion.

"Only if you want to return to your 'Island Vacation'." the one in sea green responded. "Besides, you have the…" he looked the red robed rouge over, "School's image to think of. We are South London University of Thaumaturgy. Not the London University of Sorcery and Herbology."

A hag, one of the 'prettier' ones cackled at the word play, as the wizards exited into the late morning sun.

One of the witches leaning on the bar turned to the travernkeeper. "Was that Sirius Black in Scarlet robes?"

Her drinking buddy, nodded. "If I understand their wordplay, He is a Scarlet Slut, as opposed to a Scarlet Lush." She tossed her drink back, before stumbling to the Floo. A pinch of powder… "Ministry, Auror Bullpen!" as the green bloom swallowed her head and shoulders, "Black spotted in Hogsmead. Possible destination, Hogwarts!" She fell out of the floo, allowing it to fall shut.

121

Harry was sitting at the Table of the Rash, as his best friend trailed her fingers along his thick dark shaft. She focused as she drew her fingertips along the veins wrapping around the pole, converging under the head. "I can feel the runes, but can not make out any differentiation." Hermione breathed on the knob, trying to get it to show her it's innermost secrets.

"Hey Potter!" Montague stormed into the Hall. "Two nights ago, you confronted three members of my House, they ended up in the Medical Ward, and you show up the next day in robes even Malfoy could not afford? I'll teach you to steal from your betters!" the Hall was half full, as all three schools were trickling in for lunch. Many Ravenclaws were in the Library, many Hufflepuffes were in their common room, enjoying the fruits of the Kitchen labors, without having to deal with the Potter Drama.(not he starts it...he just happens to be dead center)

Standing with a sigh, Harry turned to face the green trimmed brute. "Monty, Monty, Monty. Snape has tried calling me to task for this one, found out that I was the victim, as your 'boys' were the ones who stopped me on my way back to my dorm. I did not see what happened to them, but I did my best to save them."

Montague grinned his ugly grin, as he brought his wand up, "And the new clothes?" he flicked his wand at Harry, and a silver-white spell-bolt flashed towards the speckled youth.

A pulse behind his heart, and a saber sword of shadow deflected the spell-bolt into the ceiling. As Harry's eyes were covered in a black film, his posture shifted. "**Both Longbottom and I were able to visit the Bank, and withdraw some gold."** the Potter ring phased in on his right hand, as he brought the sword hilt to his face in a salute, before he stepped closer to his attacker. "**So we splurged a little. It was after Tea, that we chose to dress in our School colours."**

"Those are not Hogwart colours!" Montague sneered.

"**Of course not. These are the colours worn by students of South London University of Thaumaturgy."** Harry took another step.

"There is no such school!"

"There is now." A voice from the doors of the Hall drew the eyes of everyone.

Headmaster Black had arrived.

Dressed in Scarlet Silk Robes, the most wanted man in the Great British Magical Empire strutted into the Hall. a few paces behind, the best DADA professor Hogwarts had ever hired in the last five years trailed in, in sea green silk.

Many witches screamed, and ducked under the tables.

"Not the reaction I am used to." Black frowned.

Lupin slapped him up the back of the Head. "They still think you are a mass murderer. I swear you're thicker than brick."

No one noticed Harry closing in on Montague, until his black saber touched his neck. Then Monty squealed, callin every eye back to the two duelists.

"**You have impugned my Honour, insulted my School, assaulted my person, and endangered my Friends."** the black blade rested on the fifth year's pulse point. "**Give me one good reason to allow you to crawl away."**

"Mister Potter!" the hated voice of Snape carried over the buzz of the whispers of the students in the Hall. "You will back away from my student, immediately, surrender that blade, and submit to the Headmaster for endangering a fellow Student!"

"**Ah, Potion Master. One Question; what of Mister Montague here? I repeat; he has Impugned my Honour, insulted my School, assaulted my person and endangered my Friends. Now he hides behind your skirts!"** Harry turned his Shadow-veiled eyes towards Snape, the blade never even quivering. "**Do I need to protect myself from you as well?"**

"Just like your Father!" the Head of Slytheren sneered.

"No Snape." Spoke Lupin, "Like his Mother. You remember her don't you? James would have him hanging by his ankles, as you no doubt remember. Lily on the other hand…"

Snape lost what colour he had, and stumbled back to the wall.. He remembered. There had been a third son of a Pureblood House had tried to pressure Lily's friend into granting him sexual favors… she gelded him. They did not call her the Bloody Lily for nothing. "Montague?" Snape asked, "What did you do?"

"I was trying to find out what he did two nights ago." the Fifth year swallowed, "I think I found out."

"No." a set of twin girls bracketed the boys. The one behind Monty was speaking. "This is different."

"What got those idiots on the stairs was separate from Potter." the one behind Potter spoke, as she ran her wand over the shadow swathed wizard. "I am getting nothing."

"Pure Shadow?" her sister pulled Montague away from the blade,throwing the bigger boy to the floor, to run her finger along the back of the single edged sword. "Grandmother told tales of Weapons of solid Light…"

"This would counter it." the second leaned over Harry's shoulder. "It's not anti-light, not … dark enough. More like…"

"Shadow… made stronger by the Light, and by what threw the Shadow in the first place." The first witch smiled.

The twins locked eyes. "Dullahan"

The shadow sword shatters as Potter slumps. He shakes his head, as he regains his focus. "Whoa, trippy."

The witch behind him swept her wand over Harry again. "At least this time I am getting readings."

"Possession?" The first stepped over her downed house-mate, "No." Her eyes narrowed as she stepped closer. "He is carrying the 'Fairy', and when he is endangered, the 'Fairy' takes action to protect him."

"And when Pucey and Nott cornered him," the Twin over his shoulder stepped around to look Harry in the face, "It manifested fully to remove the threat to the Host."

"But here in the Hall, it just took over the Host." The Witch pulled her wand, and ran it over the wizard, "Granting him sword skills, and Shadow… what? Powers?"

This was the sight that McGonagall walked in on.

121

The Ministry, Auror BullPen;

"**Black spotted in Hogsmead. Possible destination, Hogwarts!"**

That set the Wasps among the Bees. Word quickly reached Bones, Scrimgeour, and Shacklebolt. Theses three arrived at the grand Floo, along with Dawlish, Tonks and Hammer. Bones looked over the assembled squad, frowned then nodded. A flick of her wand, and the Floo flared green. She led her troops in to the fire.

They exited into the Three Broomsticks. "Okay. We received word that Black was here?"

Rosmerta snorted, "Yeah he was here, about ten minutes ago. Dressed in red robes, and heading towards Hogwarts, most likely. Wanted to stop for a drink, but his traveling companion advised against it." She looked at the witch sleeping off her brunch, "They were talking about Schools?"

Bones turned, and jogged out the door.

Dawlish, keeping pace at her side, asked, "Why are we jogging, not running?"

"Faster than Walking" Tonks huffed, behind them, "But allows us to have energy to put Black Down, should we need to, when we get there."

121

"Black." The Scot had her wand at the base of the Wizard's skull. "Give me one reason not to put a hole through your head."

"Other than I am innocent?" Black pulled a pack of Papers from under his Robes, "Assaulting me without just cause, Will cause the Founder of my School the rights to declare the Hogwarts Charter Null and Void." He offered the Pack over his shoulder.

"Innocent?" The headmistress asked, as she took the packett.

"Never received a trail." Potter spoke up, as the twins kept poking at him, "We Told Fudge and Dumbledor last year, but Snape claimed Confundus, and Old Whiskers sent me and Granger to rescue both 'Falsely Condemned' from their fates."

"Your Word?" the Scottish Witch sneered, snape style.

"On my Dear Mother's Grave." Black kept both hands raised.

"I remember how much you loved your Mother." McGonagall stepped to the side, as she read the papers in her Hand.

"So, you know how much I love her Grave." Black gave the teacher his trademark smile.

"Aurors! Wands Down!"

The Law had arrived.


	6. Chapter 5, Nargles, Pookas, & Dullahan

Fairy of my Heart

Ch 05

Isdh

121

"Your Word?" the Scottish Witch sneered, snape style.

"On my Dear Mother's Grave." Black kept both hands raised.

"I remember how much you loved your Mother." McGonagall stepped to the side, as she read the papers in her Hand.

"So, you know how much I love her Grave." Black gave the teacher his trademark smile.

"Aurors! Wands Down!"

The Law had arrived.

"Mister Black. You are bound by Law. Surrender any wands, Portkeys, and relics." a pink haired witch in a red dragon hide coat spoke loudly.

Black dressed in a darker red than the lawmen, snorted as he turned to face the wands pointed at his Face. "Well, Hello cousin. Your Mother must be proud. It is Lord Black, or as pertains here, Headmaster Black."

"No!" roared two voices from the table of the Cunning. "Yes!" hissed a voice from there as well.

"Headmaster." Harry spoke as the twins continued to cast spells on his person. "So glad you and your Deputy were able to receive my missive, and arrive in so timely a manner." He fought to hide his smile, "I do believe it was mentioned that our School Robes were to be of Silk and Dark Colours. Scarlet is a good choice for our Head…" he frowned as he took in the sea-green. "But Sea-Foam?"

Lupin gritted his teeth. "Bridesmaid."

Three seconds of Silence before Bones, Tonks, Hammer and McGonagall snorted and broke down laughing.

Shaklebolt stepped forward, "All right 'Headmaster Black', you were ordered to do something. Do it."

"Ah, Senior Auror Shaklebolt, you see, there is where we hit the rub. The Great and all knowing Albus has granted me Sanctuary until either June, the night of the third task, or until I violate the Charter of the Triwizard Tournament." Black folded his Hands before him, as he Grinned. "Now, should I voluntarily leave the grounds before then, I will concede that I am fair game. But the only way off these grounds for me is if I am summoned to trial for the crimes I am accused of; including but not limited to, betraying the Potters, killing Petigrew, or being a Death Eater, or I am pardoned of all crimes to this day."

Hammer, a greying blond witch, glared, "Why a trial?"

"Never got one thirteen years ago." He smiled at the pinkette, "I was handed a glass of water, the next thing I know, I am in 'paradise'." his words thick with sarcasm.

Bones glared at the man, "Shack, Tonks. You will ride herd on this man until we return. He is not to leave this Castle unless it is in my personal company." both she and Rufus turned and left. Dawlish looked back and forth, before jogging after his boss. Hammer rounded the grinning Headmaster to see what fascinated these two witches with this young wizard.

"Okay girls. Half those spells you have been casting on the boy don't do anything to living tissue. What has you two so focused?"

"He has been showing signs of cryptid magi-zoology." the one infront of Harry spoke.

"As best as we can determine, it was a Dullahan." the one behind Harry, before she raised his arms to the sides.

"No, Luna, no sign of Nargles!" they choursed.

"Oh Poo!" a blond Ravenclaw cried, before joining them, "Of course if it evolved from a nargle…" her wand joined the scanning…

The twins stepped aside as they watched the gryff humor the 'birdbrain'. They fell into whispering, as Luna spat something, and three ghostly orbs exploded from his chest.

"Three?!" Luna shouted. "You're holding three 'Nargles'?"

One of the turned white, one green, and one black, like ink in water.

The Green one sunk back into his chest, unchanged.

The White one unfolded to look like a two foot tall rabbit in a grey three piece suit… minus the pants. The Rabbit was floating three feet in the air before vanishing.

The Black one unfolded into a massive horse and rider. The Rider was headless. The Horse reared, before shattering like glass, and fading into nothing.

"A Dullahan! The twins chirped.

"A Pooka." Hammer looked about, slightly worried.

"And one not ready to show itself." Luna sighed. "It's still a nargle!"

"Lupin, Black." Kingsley sensing a shift in the tide of the Hall, "Have you been assigned rooms yet?"

McGonagall flicked her eyes over the Hall, "No. the Five of you come with me, we will correct that now." she led the way out of the Hall. The Three Aurors and Black and Lupin trailing after.

Harry sensing a need to hedge bets, 'called' his 'cane' to his hand, as Granger gasped, and followed the adults out. "Sorry Granger, you can handle my shaft more later! Ladies, the Library, an hour before dinner?" a swirl of his robes in a blend of Malfoy and Snape. "Longbottom! Our Headmaster awaits!"

Neville sighed, as his head hit the table of the Humble. "Ladies. I will return." Bones and Abbot giggled, as he jogged to catch up with the smaller lord.

"Sorry to pull you away from such lovely company, but our Headmasters will need to know certain things." Harry patted the bigger lad's shoulder.

121

Ron woke up in the clothes he had worn when Potter had shown up in his Silks. His Stomach growled. On the small table beside the cot he was on; a bowl of congealed mush, a note, and a book on the expected behavior of students of Hogwarts. He almost threw to bowl of mush, but the note caught his eye.

He was being punished. He would stay in this cell until he learned his lesson, or his Mother decided to remove him from Hogwarts. He would only receive one bowl of mush in the morning, and one bowl of soup at night. He had two buckets. One full of cold water...ever full. The other ever empty.

He was to spend his days, reading the book, and filling the ever empty bucket.

THIS WAS ALL POTTER'S FAULT!

121

Dawlish wandered on to the first floor. He poured himself a cup of their coffee, before lazily following the pictures of Fudge to the Minister's office. As he stopped before the witch doing her nails out his Boss's Boss's office, he sipped his coffee. "Tell Fudge, we found Black."

The witch froze, before turning and sticking her head into the office behind her. A short muffled conversation later, "Go on in."

Dawlish entered, to find Umbridge and Malfoy seated about the office. "Good, you both are here." he sipped his coffee again, before taking the minister's whiskey, and pouring a splash into his coffee. "He just arrived at Hogwarts."

"Then go get him!" demanded Umbridge.

Dawlish grinned, "Bones tried that. It Seems that _Lord Black_ is the Headmaster of the Forth School."

"What do you mean, 'Lord Black'?" hissed Malfoy.

"He had the Ring. The One his Grandfather wore." Dawlish sipped, enjoying the Drama in the room just a bit better than his coffee.

"Impossible!" Luci exploded to his feet, throwing his glass against the far wall. "He was disinherited!"

But Fudge was frowning, "No. He was Disowned. Cast out by his Mother, countersigned by his Father, and all that. But old Arcturus outlived both Walburga and Orion. The old Lord Black never declared an heir publicly. With ole Reggi gone missing and Sirius in Azkaban… it was only assumed that the Ring would fall to your son."

"I will get a Dementor, go to Hogwarts, and settle this personally." Umbridge struggled to her pudgy feet.

"And Bone will have you up on charges for killing a Ringed Lord of the Realm." John smothered his grin in his mug. "Would not want to set a precedent where the Minister or his staff could off a Ringed Lord for any reason."

"No!" Fudge paled, "We do not want that...the circus alone…"

"Then what are we going to do?" the witch wailed.

"Black claimed he never got a trial, thirteen years ago." John dropped the last bomb on them. "That's why Bones and I am back here. To look into the truth of the matter. No trial, an innocent man was incarcerated for over a decade. A guilty verdict will not see the Ring fall little Draco, but to Black's heir." He turned to leave, "Im just on a coffee break." one more sipp. "Damn good coffee." and he was gone.

121

Red and Seafoam are easy to track, especially if you are trained to hunt small golden flying golf balls. Harry and Neville caught up with their Headmaster and Professor just as they arrived in the unused 'Lords Quarters'.

"Headmaster Black." Harry huffed as he fell into pace beside his Godfather. "I made a deal last night. I promised the current 'Lords of Mischief' that I would introduce them to their Heros, 'the Marauders', this winter holis. They have to prove that they are more than prankers and playboys, and that they know when to prank, and when to buckle down. Headmistress McGonagall is the final say on this."

Black arched an eyebrow at the lad. "What does this have to do with me?"

"They were the ones who gave me the Map." Harry used the cane to keep up with the longer legs he was walking with, "Yes, that Map. It was how I learned Peter was alive. When I handed it to Lupin, last year, I told him about it. Now I may have slipped up, just before making the Deal, but the twins are too focused on meeting you, that they might be too distracted to put two and two together, let alone come up with five."

Black grinned, as he clapped the Lad on the shoulder. "Ok, what do you need?"

"Avoid the nicknames as long as you can." he noticed Neville trying to keep up, "We also need a Potions Master."

"Why?" Lupin asked.

"On the oversized chance that South London does not Survive until next September, Nev and I need to have near perfect potion abilities." Harry sneered. "We do not agree with the resident Potion Master's … teaching methods."

Black frowned, before Lupin explained in one word. "Snape."

"Here we are." McGonagall turned down the North Wing of the Fourth Floor. "Ah, Chippi." an Elf, wearing a dress that fell out of style in the 80's… the 1880's, stood waiting for the humans. "I had hoped you were listening in."

"Yes Heady-Mistress." the elf bounced on her toes, her ears flapping in joy. "On the right," a sweep of her arm pointing to a set of double doors. "The Fourth Heady, and his pet. Will they be getting Luggy-age?" she cocked her head at Black and Lupin.

Remus swallowed. "Ah, about that. This Evening, just before Dinner, Tylorius Tatting of Twilfitt and Tatting will be coming to take our measure. Of course, we would welcome anything the Elves of Hogwarts could find to fill out our Wardrobes."

Chippi nodded. "On the Left. Suite for Miss Hammer and student." a sweep of her other arm, "Understanding that Red-coats will need to retrieve items… just bring into grounds, Elves do the rest." the Elf turned and walked ten feet further into the Wing, "On Left again, Red-coat. Again suite, with two rooms… thinking another might be joining?"

Kingsley chuckled, "Bones might, if only to keep an eye on Black and her niece. Thank you, little one."

Chippi waved to the double doors on her right, "Suite made up for Fourth Champion and Companion. Togger thinks that Champion will move out by end of winter breaky."

"Thank you, Chippi." Harry smiled at the Elf, "My friends call me Harry." he offered his hand, only for the Elf to squeal and back peddle away from him.

"No! Chippi is a good Elf! Chippi not want to go!"

Harry frowned, before it clicked in his head. He drew himself up. "Chippi! Is this how Hogwart Elves comport themselves?"

The Whailing stopped. "Sir not wanting Chippi?"

"Only as a friend." He knelt on one knee. "I have no present need for an Elf. I have no work for you either."

"Another." Chippi sniffled, "Sir already has Elf." she sniffed, "Dobby tells how Sir took him from his Dark Family."

Harry frowned, "Dobby?" a soft pop behind Harry drew every eye to the dagger nosed elf in a faded red pillowcase. "Dobby." Harry stood, laying a hand on the second elf's head. "We need to talk. Tonight, after dinner."

"Great Wizard Harry Potter mad at Dobby?" the green eyes peered up at him.

"No. I am not mad. I just had no clue." he patted the bald head, "Tonight we talk. Right now, we need lunch."

Chippi chirped, happy again to be of service. "End of Hall, dining area! Chippi and Dobby get Lunch." the elves popped away.

"Headmistress McGonagall." Black went all snooty, "Join us, please. Between our travels, and becoming Headmaster of our own school, We have fallen behind in many subjects. The biggest of course is our Godson and Champion. You simply must tell us everything!" he tucked his right arm through her left, dragging her to the Dining area.

Lupin looked the the others over, before taking Tonk's right arm. "Always the Diva, he is. And I get stuck as the Bridesmaid. We had best keep them company. Potter, Longbottom, return to the Great Hall. After all we are South London, and we are in dire need of Students, if we are to survive until next September."

Connie Hammer looked the boy over. "Library, an hour before Dinner you said?" She smiled kindly, "See you then." She and Kingsley followed Black off to lunch.

"What you think, Neville?"

"Of two minds, Potter." Longbottom put on Malfoy's airs, "The stories being told at the End of this Hallway are going to be gold in blackmail." He turned to look towards the Great Hall, "But the witches downstairs…"

"When put that way." Potter adjusted his robes and cloak. "Ladies, here we come."

121

Albus was listening with half an ear to the noise in the Great Hall. 'Okay, have to do something about Black's trial now. Bones is going to demand veritaserum, if only because of the Damage done to his mind. The potion would help focus him.

Of course Skeeter was around somewhere. She had not left after the weighing of the wands Friday night, but for some reason, Albus could not find her. She had sent in the story about the three Primary Champions, Keeping the story of Potter's Burned Out Wand for this morning's paper. He knew that She caught the pre-lunch show, and come morning there would be a big story on the front page.

Malfoy was Boasting how his Father would reclaim the title of Lord Black for him, as Pansy was sipping water, with her eyes wide with shock. 'Not a good look for the poor girl.' and the Greengrass girls were whispering plans on how to cash out, now that Malfoy had no control of Black…

'Something tells me that I could lose a few students.' Albus sipped his Lemonade...hard Lemonade. 'I will just have to pass a law come the new year.'

The doors opened, and in strutted Potter and Longbottom. A fist bump, and Neville returned to the Table of the Loyal. Potter was walking towards Granger, when the Blond 'claw glomped him.

"Lord Potter!" the blond squealled, causing Albus and many others to stiffen. "I know we have an appointment to talk about your … nargle issue. I was Wondering if you had a few minutes to talk about Stubby Boardman and SLUT?"

"Please, Luna was it? Do not call us Slut. We are the South London University of…"

"Yes, but SLUT just grabbes you the way nothing else does… Correct Miss Cho?" the blond turned her silver eyes to an asain 'claw, who snarled back at her.

"POTTER!" Malfoy had arrived to collect his pound of flesh. "Something tells me you are behind this!"

"Walk away Malfoy." Potter sighed. "Or do you want to try Goyle's Trousers again?"

The Blond froze. "Just what are you implying?" he hissed.

"Imply nothing." Harry turned to face his schoolyard revival. "Walk away now, and do not annoy me until after my second cuppa tomorrow, or I will shove you, headfirst into Goyle's trousers."

The troll twins, who had followed their boss across the Hall, clapped hands on his shoulders and drug him back to the table.

"Get your hands off me! Why are you so scared?"

Goyle rumbled an answer, "Ferret bad enough. Potter not know how to turn you in Ferret this time."

Draco let himself be drug away as what his lackey had grunted sank in.

"Now, Luna." Harry turned back to the witch clutching him. "Join me for Dinner. I was thinking about eating with my Headmaster. Now if you will excuse me, there is a rather intense witch wanting to handle my magic stick. I am eager, I will admit, to get her hands on it."

"So…" Luna pulled away, looking at the young wizard, "Instead of talking to perky blond, you rushing to an older woman, so she can … what? Polish your Rod?"

"No." Harry looked scandalized, "I do my own polishing." then he smirked, "I just have a thing about witches handling my staff. It's more than just 'first come, first served'." He tapped his 'cane' on the flag stones, "Besides, I am expecting to spend most of the evening with you, and you are welcome to bring up my pole, anytime tonight."

Luna just looked at him, before nodding. "Okay, but don't you have a Caucus tonight, with the Carrow twins?"

"Yes, and with Auror Hammer. I thought you were going to be part of this cabal…" He stepped back, "Or was it just a chance to get your hands on my Nargles?"

"Mister Potter." the frumpy hedge witch that Headed the House of Hufflepuff, closed on him from the direction of the head table. "Must you use such language?" Her face lacking its customary smile.

"Ah, Nurseryman Sprout." Harry turned to her, "I congratulate you on Shepherding a Champion to such heights. I truly believed that House, so often overlooked, held some impressive diamond in the ruff. I just hoped that the rest were not such Sheep. The Scion of my House, my Clan, has been assaulted these last few weeks, and the faculty of this fine School turned their eyes from these insults to my reputation. Now I have never claimed to desire the fame and adulation. In Fact; I would prefer to sit in the shadowed corner, and let the Blooming Bud that is Diggory truly shine." Harry nodded at the flushed lad he had just met that summer, though they had clashed a few times in the skies over Hogwarts.

"I never entered my name, and when I am told by three Headmasters and two Directors that I am bound to compete, I believed them. As Scion Potter, Griffondor, I took the insults, I accepted that the few 'Puffs brave enough to bring wands against me, were 'trying to help me prepare'. But this weekend, I took my Heir Ring. I can no longer be driven by sheep. If your Flock draws wands on me again, I shall treat them like I treat Malfoy."

"Are you threatening my students?" the witch drew herself up.

"No, Nurseryman. I am warning the Shepherdess that her Flock of Sheep are now off the map. Here there be Dragons." the hand holding his cane shimmered, as his Lord's Ring phased in. A band of gold showing a dragon encircling a shield with cauldron embossed on it. There was a staff behind the shield with two wands crossing it.

Sprout saw the ring. It was no Heirs ring! She looked at the young wizard. "How…"

"For those who are of Age, only." Potter hissed, "And I am forced to compete. Diggory is one I will face in the Arena, one I will drink to in Celebration, no matter who wins. He is a Brother in Arms, a fellow Champion. In these Halls, he is one of the few I respect. That Said; the rest of your Flock…" Harry snorted. "Besides, there is a witch itching to handle my rod, and I would like to eat before my next class." He stepped around the pale witch, and continued to where Granger was sitting.

121


	7. Chapter 6, Nargels, Elves, & Black out

Fairy of my Heart

Ch 06

Isdh

121

Just after classes for the day ended, every teacher received a memo calling for a meeting.

Albus ignored it out right. He was too busy plotting...er...thinking about how to twist freeing Black into getting Potter back under his thumb.

Snape, seeing it was not from the 'Head-Bastard', burned it.

Binns did not even see it.

And Trelony was too drunk to leave her Tower.

As the witches assembled in the Staff room, soon joined by the two half-breed wizards, elves were quick to serve 'tea'. Most of the gals were sipping wine, while Flitwick was enjoying a 'Long Island iced tea'. Hagrid just sipped a Lager. McGonagall was nursing a few fingers of scotch.

"Okay Pomona." Minevra sighed. "You called this meeting."

"Most of you were there when I approached Potter this afternoon." she swallowed half her glass of wine. "While I was going to reprimand him for his suggestive imagery, he brought me to task for things that my House has been doing to him since the first of this month. I know that Albus has asked us to allow the students some leeway for them to blow off some steam, but Potter…" She bolted what was left of her wine, only for it to refill 'on its own'.

"Potter is no longer a scion." McGonagall set her glass on the table. "When I took him to get his wand replaced, we took Longbottom too. Turns out the Lad was using Frank's wand, and Frank did not give it up. We arrived early enough that Ollivander was not yet open. So the lads asked to draw some money. Neville needed a few gold to buy his wand, and Harry was in his rags… So I said yes. Longbottom, ever the Scion and Heir that he is, showed more self confidence in those two minutes than he has in three years of my class." she grabbed her drink, and sipped. "Potter had misplaced his key. That was okay, because his Account manager wanted to talk to him anyway. We were named advisors and invited in."

Flitwick gasped, choking on his rum.

McGonagall ignored the half sized wizard as she continued to stare into her drink. "Potter did a Blood-test to ensure that he was the Potter Heir. The Ring he slid on, the scion's ring, proof that he is of the Blood, quickly morphed. Not to the Heir's ring like I and Accountkeeper Barchoke thought, but all the way to the Lord's ring."

"He seems to be ignoring the Fact he is a full Lord." Vector smirked, "When darling Luna called him Lord, I noticed a bizarre reaction from our Headmaster, but he relaxed when Pomona called Potter without the Title and the boy allowed it to pass." she sipped her wine. "I think he is playing a game here. I noticed that Snape backed down quickly when Potter's mother was mentioned."

Flitwick snorted. "In her sixth year, a scion of the Travers, a third son I believe, tried to pressure her friend McKinnon into … servicing him. He ended up gelded." he finished his highball drink, and set it aside. "Albus wanted to sweep it under the rug. Lord Travers wanted Evens up on charges of attempted murder. Lords McKinnon and Potter were pushing for the lad to be charged with Rape." his drink was refilled. "In the End, Travers took Albus's option, and the whole thing was swept under."

"You would think with all the sweeping, the castle would have more rugs." giggled Babbling.

"More like wall to wall carpeting." snickered Sinistra.

"What to what what?" asked Charity.

The other two witches snorted, and sipped their wine.

"The Whole School saw." Hagrid rumbled. "But what did he mean by 'Dragons'?"

"Old timers talked about when there were unknown regions of the Map." Vector spoke up, "Often in the unexplored areas were marked 'Here there be monsters', to keep the few people with itchy feet from wandering too far afield. When pressed for details, the most common monster was dragons. Potter was warning the whole Hall, He will play nice as long as everyone behaves."

"Just do you think he will do?" Sprout worrying about her more hard-headed lambs.

"He is a Gryffindor. He is angry." McGonagall sighed. "I hope we do not find out… But it will most likely happen tonight at dinner. Severous or Albus will piss him off…"

"Not at Dinner." Sinistra swirled her wine in the glass. "He is meeting the Carrow twins and Lovegood in the Library in less than an hour for them to inspect his 'nargles'. Then he and the Lovegood girl are having Dinner with Headmaster Black… something about 'Stubby Boardman' and the Quibbler." she swallowed the last, before upending her glass on the doily. It did not refill. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to get a snack in my rooms, as I have a class in a few hours." She eased her way out of the room.

121

As the Clock marked the time of exactly one hour before dinner, Harry arrived at the Library doors, where three twitches and two older ladies were waiting,

"Mr. Potter." sneered Miss Pince, "That classroom there will do for your … exam. I will not risk my books or the quiet of my domain."

"Thank you, Lorekeeper." Harry bowed his head. "Please inform Miss Granger, of my new location." He turned and entered the room.

The witches followed.

The next hour, the Champion allowed the witches about him to scan, poke, and hex bim as they deciphered his nargal/fairy issue. They had not been in the room ten minutes before Granger had joined them. With ten minutes left of their hour the teens compared their notes.

"Well, we've done everything but threaten him, directly." Flora huffed.

"If we did truly threaten him, he would break us." Hestia hissed.

"You might enjoy him breaking you." Hammer smiled at the four younger witches.

Luna giggled, "Lord Potter, it's my first time… please be rough."

Hermione snorted. "Yes ladies. But I doubt that he is ready for that kind of fun." she patted his arm, "it's okay Harry, I will protect you from the scary witches."

Harry turned his widened eyes to her, "Fox. Henhouse." Before he closed his eyes. Two deep breaths to calm himself, "Breakfast tomorrow. I have a scheduled confrontation with Malfoy. If Granger is holding my staff again, my Fairies will be needed." He pulled his vest closed, and draped his cloak over his shoulders. "Ladies, I am going to Dinner. Granger, see you in the common room. Lovegood, we have dinner plans? See you there Auror Hammer." and with the blond on his arm, he strolled out the door and into the castle depths.

The Carrow twins grabbed each of Granger's arms, and walked her to the Great Hall. "Tell us everything about him." they demanded as one.

121

Three hours later The Portrait hole opened, as the jolly lordling entered the common room of the tower.

"Oh, Hermi." he hummed as he staggered to sit in the overstuffed chair by the fire. "I got someone for you to meet." He flopped into the chair. "Dobby." it was spoken as if the elf was at his side. The Pop of the Elf's arrival drew the attention of the first and second years, especially the muggleborn or raised.

As Harry rubbed the little guys head like he would a dog, Hermione glared. She recognized the behavior.

"You enslaved him?" she hissed.

"No, yes, but no." Harry continued to scratch the elf behind the ear. "Have you truly read the books on House Elves?"

"They are just propaganda, to enslave people." the formerly buck-toothed witch declared.

"Elves are people, yes." Harry clasped his hands, as he leaned on his arms on his knees. "But not Human. It took me most of last year to throw off mindset you are currently under. This is the wizarding world. You keep trying to apply twenty century english muggle ethics to these issues." the gasp from the witch across from him was echoed by about twenty younger gryffs. "House elves are a parasite race. They feed off the ambient magic we shed like skin flakes. The Bond increases that feeding, as they Work they do allows them to digest it. By bonding and serving us, they move from parasite to simbionic. Now treating them with respect, affection, and care will improve their service, not all Masters do. There are dicks on both sides of the line of magic. Lord Malfoy is just one example."

"And the Elves here?" Granger lost her glare.

"The Bond is to the School. Caring for the Staff and Students as given the Elf Colony here a Magic and Work pool that can save any Elf that embraces the School. Now the Headmaster has some power as the 'Keeper' of Hogwarts, and can order the Colony about as if he were the Heir to the Family. The Staff are Scions, and the students are 'Guests with privileges'.

"So who is the Head of Hogwarts?" a firsty asked.

"The Founders. With the work they did to this castle… they poured their magic, blood, and even their souls into the stones. As long as the Stones Stand, they are still here." Harry ruffled the younger wizards hair, before turning to Hermione. "Not saying that your SPEW is a bad idea, just your end goals are wrong."

"You keep petting him like a dog!" she snapped.

"Oh." Harry snatched his hand back, as he had began to rub Dobby's head again. "He is feeding from my touch." Harry offered his hand again, and Dobby tucked his head under the hand. "It tickles. I can feel him drawing on my magic." he smiled at the Elf. "I never felt the tingle when casting in Charms, nor Transfiguration. I am not overpowering my spells like Saemus, or having to fight my wand like Ron or Neville. I just had no sense of my magic flowing. Now I do." he scratched behind the batwing ear closest to him, "And he is like a dog. A very smart, super powered dog, but he is more Loyal than a 'Puff, more cunning than a snake, and more aggressive than an angry Gryff." he clasped his hands, "Granger, I will not cast him off. In Fact i am thinking of bonding another as she is refusing to bond to the Castle. I just don't have any work for a female…"

"Winky!" Granger bolted to her feet.

Harry caught her wrist, "What are you planning?"

"She is hurting… and no one is helping her!" Granger cried.

"She was offered the bond of the Castle." Harry tugged, causing Granger to fall into the couch. "But Crouch did not free her completely. Odds are that she holds secrets. Secrets he needs Kept, but he also needed to save face, and threw her under the Lorry to cover his arse. His need for her silence is preventing her bond from snapping completely."

"Dobbly," Hermione turned to the Elf, "If I were to offer to bond Winky, promising that she could keep Crouch's secrets, and should he ever ask, return her to him…"

Dobby vanished in a pop, only to return a few seconds later with a drunk elf in his arms. "Winky not feeling so good."

Hermione gathered the smaller female into her arms and lap. "Winky." the witch crooned to the Elf. "I have need of an Elf."

"But Missy has Hoggy Elves." Winky whined.

"Yes, but my Family does not."

Winky hic'd. "Family?" before she wailed, "But Master!"

"I can offer you the Bond, a Family, and the Right to keep Crouch's Secrets." Hermione rubbed her back. "I will even throw in the Right to check up on him, when you have finished your work."

Winky gasped, just before there was a flash and both females collapsed. Dobby hooted, bouncing on his toes in glee before he snapped his fingers, causing both elves to vanish.

"Was it like that for you?" Hermione asked.

"No, but then again Winky has been 'starving' herself for the last four months." Harry smiled. "Get to bed, we will finish this in the morning." He stood, offering a hand to help her to her feet. When Hermione had made it to her stairs, Harry turned and made for his dorm. It had been a long day.

121

The next morning, everybody but Headmaster Dumbledor and Potion Master Snape had rushed to get a good seat in the Great Hall. Malfoy was expected to make an arse of himself, and everybody wanted to watch.

Hermione strolled in, a book in hand, jabbering about something that Harry, a half step behind her, just nodded.

They sat at the end of the Table, while Black and Lupin were at the Head Table, and Neville was sitting with Bones and Abbot. Hedwig glided down, to be given her due of Bacon. Everyone held their breath, as Harry finished his second cup of tea. As he set the cup down, he passed his cane to Hermione.

Harry stood, as he turned to face Malfoy, who was just arriving. "Now, Scion Malfoy, you had something to say."

"It is Heir Malfoy." the lordling seethed. "Heir Malfoy, Scarhead!"

"And you can address me as Heir Potter… ferret-face."

Malfoy went for his wand…

"Try it." Harry smirked, "Your Head of House and Headmaster are not here to protect you. It would be you versus me, and you remember what can do against three to one odds."

Malfoy slammed his wand back into the holster on his belt. "I do not know how, but somehow you cost me Black!"

Harry cocked his head to the side. "Who said Black was yours in the first place?"

"My Father."

"Ah, I see.." Harry nodded. "And why would He think you were in line?"

"I am the Son of the Last True Black!" Malfoy yelled.

Harry nodded again. "Okay. I can understand that reasoning. Cissy was a good Daughter of the House, and married the limp dick you call 'Daddy'." the Hall hissed at the insult. "Where Headmaster Black gave his Mother and her Husband twin two finger salutes as he left them to spend the Summers, after his fifth year, with my Father."

Headmaster Black barked his laughter. The rest of the students just frowned, not getting the joke.

"But what you, your Father, and most people overlooked; while the Hag that Headmaster Black called 'Mother', had him Disowned, Than Lord Black, the Headmaster's Grandfather didn't. So that while the Brat known as Sirius O. Black was cast out, he was still a Black, and a Male of the Primary Line, where as you are a Son of the True Daughter of, get this… a secondary Line!" Harry smiled.

**Steleus**

The Green bolt missed Harry's head, as it flew into the wall behind him.

"**I warned ya, ye Ferret Faced thug."** Potter's body grew a soft, snow white fur, as his eyes clouded over in red. His Ears elongated as they moved to the crown of his head. Instead of a sword in his hand, he now wielded funny looking axes or hatchets. "**You knew that I can defend myself without use of a Wand, but you just had to attack anyway. Shall we see what I can do in this form?"** his grin was scary, as it included longer incisors too.

"Bunny!" Harry was tackled by a pair of ravenclaw first year witches.

Malfoy had proven that while he had few slytherin traits, an instinct for survival was among them; he ran away.

Headmaster Black fell from his chair, laughing, as Tonks approached the Fourth year, laying spralled on the floor as the two pre-teen witches cuddled into the oversized rabbit. "Well cuz," She grinned down at the shocked face of the winner of this morning's game. "That is one way to get witches to jump you."

"**Funny Tonks**." Harry snarled through his teeth. "**But I just washed my hare, and I can't do anything with it.**"

The muggleborn within hearing range just snorted, and turned back to the traces of food before them.

121

Bones was pissed.

It turns out Black was correct.

After six hours of searching the Archives, themselves, both She and Rufus called up two squads of four low ranked Aurors, and pointed them toward the Archives. The one who found lagidimite proof, one way or another about the Black case did not have to do paperwork for a month.

When they returned to the Office at six in the morning, all eight searchers were crying. They had found sixteen different files against House Black and it's scions. Everything thing from public urination to mass murder of a village in Wales (in 1688*). But all that could be found in the records of the DMLE, Wizemgot, or in any Department within the Ministry, concerning Sirius Orion Black, was a file from his years as a Hit-Wizard teamed with Auror Potter during the first war with the Cult of Walpurgis. And three sheets of paper from the night of November 3rd. An arrest report, a writ to snap a wand, and a transfer to Azkaban.

121


End file.
